


Barn

by justdreaming88



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I didn't bring you in here to talk about my ex-girlfriends.</i> PWP smut set in Cam's parents barn,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barn

"Did you bring all your girlfriends in here?" Sam asked as they walked into the barn.

"No. Well, not all of them."

"Oh?" She gives him that typically curious Sam look.

"My more serious high school girlfriend, Jenny, and I had sex in here a few times. Far enough away from the house, cosy, etc." Cam explains with a vague wave of his hand. "But I didn't bring you in here to talk about my ex-girlfriends."

"So why did you bring me in here?"

"That depends on the answer you want. The really honest answer is for sex, but also just part of the tour."

"I think I'm going to need a bit more persuasion than that."

"A challenge, I like that."

Cam tugged at Sam's hand and led her behind a large stack of hay.

"Pre-prepared?" She asked, indicating the blanket propped against the wall.

"Not exactly."

Cam stepped forward and kissed her. It started out almost tentative but the basic lust that kissing her always provoked turned the tide. He kissed and almost nibbled at her bottom lip then down to her neck. He pushed her jacket off and pinned Sam's arms against a bale of hay as he covered her neck and jaw with kisses.

He un-buttoned her blouse stroking up the soft skin of her abdomen until he reached the edge of her bra. Sam tensed in pleasure as he cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs, and then moving his hands round to unhook her bra. She shook of her shirt and bra, "I'm coming round to your idea, but I think I need a bit more persuading."

Cam shrugged off his jacket, "I think that can be arranged."

He moved a bale aside so that a kind of seat had been formed and draped the blanket over it. He tugged the band out of her hair, ponytail falling around her face and neck, before gently pushing her down onto the bale.

"This isn't really going to work," Sam commented, slightly out of breath, as he kissed her neck again.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's switch places, I want to be on top."

Cam stepped back and Sam stood up, she pulled his t-shirt off over his head and undid the button and zip of his jeans and then pushed them down his hips. Cam stepped out of his jeans and sat down on the bale. Sam removed her own jeans then straddled him, feeling how hard he was as she moved against him, while palmed her breasts.

She rocked against him, pressing her clit against his shaft, as she ran her hands and mouth over his skin in random patterns. Cam stroked her breasts and teased her nipples with his fingers.

Sam rocked faster against him and Cam grew even harder as she used him for her own pleasure. He pressed their slightly slick chests together and kissed Sam deeply as she came, moving almost franticly against him.

"That was hot," Cam said, grinning at her.

Sam smiled back at him and wiggled suggestively in his lap. She stood up suddenly and pulled off her underwear. Cam copied her actions and asked, "How do you want to do this?"

Sam pretended to ponder for a moment, while running her hands up and down Cam's torso, purposefully teasing him. "So many options, sitting down, from behind, lying down, or a combination of those," she stroked his shaft, rubbing her thumb over the head until she decided.

Sam sat down on the bale again, but on the edge. "Kneel in front of me."

Cam did as he was told, and knelt then edged forward until he was able to slide inside her. Sam moaned as he filled her, and then rocked against him as he began to thrust.

They matched their paces, his hands on her thighs guiding them and hers off to each side for balance. The combination of Cam's movements, the friction against her clit, and their kisses quickly caused Sam's second orgasm. Cam moved faster but with greater focus and deeper strokes until Sam nibbled his ear lobe and he came, moaning her name. He moved his hand from Sam's thigh to her clit then stroked it and kissed her until she came again.

They lay on the bale catching their breath and stealing lazy kisses.

"The best sex I've had in a barn," Cam commented.

"The only sex I've had in a barn," Sam replied.

"We're here for a few days, I'm sure more could be arranged," Cam smirked and Sam laughed but didn't say no.

"Come on, we should get dressed and go back into the house. Your parents will probably start wondering where we got to if we aren't back soon."

They reluctantly dressed; Sam folded the blanket and tucked it away, then they left the barn hand in hand. Cam continued with his tour and they headed back to his parent's house.


End file.
